


No Rest For The Weary

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spoliers for Episode 4x05: I.E.D., age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan panted as he collapsed to the bed with a thump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Weary

Jordan panted as he collapsed to the bed with a thump. After three rounds of sex with his new lover, John Stilinski, he was damn tired. Unfortunately, the older man didn't show any signs of fatigue. In fact, the older man was ready for more. Jordan, however, didn't have any energy left to even lift his head up from the pillow it had sunk comfortably in. There was no way he could keep up with John, at least not tonight.

Maybe after resting for a little while, Jordan might be able to get it up again but he doubted it. Perhaps after a bit of endurance training, the young deputy would be able rock his lover's world. For now, Jordan didn't even have enough stamina to give John a hand job. Of course when the deputy voiced his need for some rest, John smirked at little.

When they had first started going out the Sheriff had been a bit hesitant about doing anything beyond kissing. He had been afraid that he would disappoint Jordan in the bedroom. Claudia might have never had any complaints about John but the older man had been celibate since his wife's death. Plus, the Sheriff had never been with a man before Jordan entered the picture. So he had been a little nervous their first time making love.

After a couple of weeks, John grew more confident. Of course, with his eagerness to hear Jordan scream out his name, the Sheriff became insatiable. He couldn't get enough of the young deputy. As he felt his penis rise to action once more, John leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. Groaning, Jordan knew he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon.


End file.
